Noches Silenciosas
by Faighta
Summary: AU. Algo de Crossover/ Rei es un reportero incrédulo que termina investigando una mansión rusa abandonada que rumoran alberga creaturas de la noche como vampiros a pesar de no creer en ello tendrá un encuentro inesperado con un ser de ojos rojos.
1. Azúcar Tierna

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade ni Axis power Hetalia ni las canciones de Akira Yamaoka me pertenecen asi que por favor no me demanden.**

**ACLARACIÓN: La historia no esta colocada como Crossover porque los personajes de Hetalia sirven como secundarios porque me pareció divertido, al no ser centrales consideré innecesario calificar la historia como Crossover. veanlo como "apariciones especiales".**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A Noda, por tener paciencia conmigo y mis ideas demenciales.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Azúcar tierna**

La luz entraba ligeramente entre las persianas de la oficina, era un día increíblemente claro y puro y no podía evitar sonreír un poco ante la claridad. Acomodó las persianas y dejo que los crisantemos cerca de la ventana recibieran un poco más de calidez y echó un vistazo furtivo a la transitada ciudad; edificios altos, calles transitadas y llenas de autos, vallas publicitarias escandalosas y personas ocupadas y egoístas.

Volvió a su escritorio mientras hacia una cola de caballo en su cabello negro y largo que prácticamente llegaba a sus tobillos, se sentó frente a su laptop y colocó algo de música y puso sus audífonos para continuar trabajando en su artículo o no podría entregar nada a tiempo para la fecha límite.

_I run I fall what ripped away __  
__check my body now__  
__was it body or soul__  
__the darkness fades, fades to the light__  
__disappearing now__  
__disappears from the night  
_  
Trabajaba desde hace dos meses en una revista de eventos paranormales como editor, no era que creyese en semejantes cosas y eso que al ser de descendencia china podría tener al menos respeto por las leyendas e historias fantásticas, pero no, creía en los hechos y en las pruebas concretas por lo que para él todo el asunto parecía más bien una semejante tontería y siempre veía escéptico con sus ojos dorados todo ese mundo. Sin embargo hacia no mucho que se había graduado de la universidad y fue todo cuanto pudo conseguir por su limitada experiencia, su meta era trabajar en un periódico importante; "The Times" pero aún era demasiado pronto para aspirar a algo como eso. Apenas tenía 23 años después de todo.

_And all these nightmares I once had__  
as a child__the morning always came  
it came too late  
what did my mind forget  
forget to hide  
could be the nightmare be still awake  
I don't know  
_  
Alzó la mirada ligeramente y notó que su compañero de trabajo y vecino de escritorio; Max Mizuhara le hacía señas con la mano con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba en su rostro pecoso y sonrosado. Quitó sus audífonos y le miró.

**-"Rei…Rei, hoy nuestro editor en jefe nos dirá cual es el tema de la semana…"**- dijo emocionado el rubio con alegría reflejada en sus ojos azules –**"¿qué crees que sea?"**

**-"¡será sobre la comida de la cafetería!"**- dijo entrando repentinamente a la habitación su segundo compañero de trabajo, Takao Kinomiya; un japonés por demás enérgico con cabello y ojos oscuros que siempre vestía una gorra. –**"¡muchachos!...¡desaparece sin dejar rastro!"**

**-"¿será porque te la comes toda?"**- preguntó Rei alzando una ceja y mirando a su compañero –**"¡misterio resuelto!"**- dijo el asiático divertido.

**-"¡oye viejo en serio…debe haber un hombre rata gigante y mutante en la cocina"**- insistió el japonés cruzándose de brazos obstinado –**"yo no me como todo los sándwiches especiales…"**

**-"pero todos en el edificio lo piden…probablemente no preparan tantos…"-** respondió simplemente Rei encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la mirada a su computadora y como las barras del ecualizador del reproductor de música aún se movían.

**-"…Rei"-** comenzó a decir el preocupado rubio –**"¿cómo vas con tu artículo?"**

**-"no demasiado bien…viejo tienes que creer un poco más hay cosas que no tienen explicación como que la lavadora siempre pierde un calcetín, las marcas en los pastizales…y yo qué sé…"- **dijo Takao sentándose en su escritorio y abriendo también su computadora.

**-"…es solo que siempre hay una explicación lógica para esas cosas…"**- explicó Rei.

**-"no para mis calcetines perdidos…tengo uno rojo y uno azul hoy viejo!"**

Max simplemente rió ante el comentario de Takao pero antes de que el japonés armase un escándalo por su risa el principal redactor de la revista; un hombre alto y fornido casi rayando en lo musculoso entró en la habitación, vestía chaqueta de aviación y lentes para leer sobre sus ojos azules, su cabello era rubio y tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, de esas que sirven para decir "todo estará bien"

**-"¡muy bien todos el héroe de la revista ya tiene el tema de esta semana tratando de seguir las sugerencias de nuestro jefe!"**- dijo alegremente colocando una caja llena de notas en el centro de su escritorio –**"¡a pesar de que al final todo se reduce a los alienígenas!"**

Le miraron curiosos y luego a la enorme caja que había traído, Max fue el primero en levantarse y echarle un vistazo, habían notas y cartas de un tema bastante particular.

**-"¿vampiros?"**- preguntó el rubio mirando al redactor más alto

**-"¡sí! … ha habido reportes extraños de desaparecidos cerca del terreno de la mansión abandonada Braginsky ni siquiera los agentes de bienes raíces pueden acercarse, todo el mundo habla de eso y creen que son vampiros"** –se cruzó de brazos confiado –**"aunque al final como su héroe, averiguaré que se trata de Alienígenas"**

**-"…no pasará nada como eso…idiota"-** se escuchó una voz a espaldas del redactor; el editor en jefe había entrado a la sala; inglés de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios alborotados con un porte elegante a pesar de tener una expresión algo altanera.

**-"¡jefe…"- **exclamó Max dejando las notas en la caja.**-"…Alfred…es decir el señor Jones nos…estaba…"**

**-"lo sé…lo sé.."- **le detuvo el inglés antes de que dijese algo –**"por la cantidad de la cartas ese es el tema que más nos conviene…"**

**-"¿por qué vampiros?, creí que los hombres lobos eran más populares…"-** dijo Rei con algo de hastío desde su escritorio, tecleando.

-**"¡viejo...Pero ese fue el tema del mes antepasado!"-** exclamó Takao aunque quedo en silencio, pensativo –"¿o el mes antes del pasado?, ¿fue el mes donde sirvieron sándwiches con roast beef en la cafetería, no?"

El editor en jefe tosió un par de veces para detenerles –**"el tema ha sido bastante popular últimamente sobre todo por las películas y las novelas así que nos valdremos de eso…"**

**-"¡Que mal que el tema de las hadas fue muy mala idea Arthur!"**- exclamó alegre y cantarín Alfred, el redactor con una sonrisa que parecía ser burlona en su rostro lo que consiguió sacar una mirada desaprobatoria de su editor en jefe.

El inglés le dedicó una mirada asesina mas busco mantener la compostura cerrando sus puños ligeramente, tosió un par de veces y miró al grupo –**"busquen información y de ser posible que alguien investigue la mansión Braginsky"**

**-"¡qué! Pero jefe si ha habido víctimas allí!"-** replicó Takao

**-"…p..podríamos ir durante el día"** –agregó Max tembloroso

Rei suspiró y torció los ojos, hastiado –**"probablemente las muertes son por asesinatos quizás un criminal se esconde en esa area…"**

**-"o un vampiro…"-** torció Max

**-"…¡no se preocupen que su héroe y jefe de redacción irá a investigar!"**- dijo alegremente Alfred a lo que el editor en jefe le detuvo

**-"no…tienes que encargarte de terminar los últimos artículos y limpiar tu escritorio…"**- dijo señalando lo que en algún momento fue un escritorio y ahora se trataba de un millón de cajas y papeles con notas –**"tienes que tirar cosas"**

**-"eh…pero"**

**-"..sin peros…"-** dijo Arthur empujándole a su escritorio –**"deberías empezar ahora si es que quieres salir en la noche"-** le llevo fuera del sitio causando un terrible rostro de dolor e indignación por parte de Alfred. –**"se los encargo…"**- dijo antes de retirarse.

**-"bien, supongo que iremos nosotros…"-** suspiró Takao a lo que Max asintió ligeramente, Rei suspiró hastiado y replicó

**-"déjenlo ya… no hay vampiros en esa mansión…"**- dijo simplemente tecleando.

**-"¡viejo eso no lo sabes!"**- insistió Takao **–"esa mansión ya era vieja cuando mi abuelo era viejo…"**

**-"y…esa zona es muy tenebrosa…"-** continuó Max mirando al asiático

**-"…saben…yo iré…"**- dijo mirándoles a ambos y encogiéndose de hombros –"**y apuesto a que no habrá ningún vampiro…**"- luego de decir eso se cruzó de brazos quizás algo presumido

**-"¡bien viejo!... ¡si hay un vampiro y quedas vivo del asunto me comprarás mi almuerzo por un mes!"-** dijo Takao estrechando la mano del asiático, causando un rostro de terror por parte de Max, ya que comprarle el almuerzo a Takao era sinónimo de quedar en la ruina

**-"bien…pero si no hay nada tu me ayudarás con mi papeleo durante todo un mes…"**- sonrió Rei desafiante.

**-"¡hecho!"**

EL sol comenzó a caer sobre los edificios y las calles prosiguieron a iluminarse en miles de luces de neón pero eso no le era importante pues él se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad; la mansión Braginsky comprendía además dicha estructura unas miles de hectáreas de terreno en un área elevada donde se podía observar toda la ciudad haciéndolo un punto favorito para parejas incautas que habían sido víctimas de tan místicos ataques.

Colocó sus audífonos mientras iba en el taxi en dirección a esa área mientras miraba la ciudad pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos.

_In or out up or down_  
_never know its an illusion_  
_round and round on and on_  
_every day spins my confusion_

_Not again, not again, not again_  
_from this dream I can't awake_  
_what is real, what is real, what is real_  
_it's getting hard for me to take_  
_what I need, what I need, what I need_  
_a little something I rely_  
_and the white sugar gently hides me_

Pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en el parabrisas tras una ligera llovizna envolviéndolo todo en un ambiente quizás algo melancólico, suspiró y tomó su teléfono celular para mandar un mensaje a la persona que, solía llamar su pareja, aunque la verdad la frialdad que ambos mostraban no parecía nada normal, sonrió un poco, ahora que lo pensaba no le molestaban las personas frías.

Luego de mandar un mensaje a dicha persona decidió también enviar un mensaje a su amigo de infancia; Wang Yao, quien trabajaba como policía, pensaba que, de tratarse de la mansión Branginsky como un lugar peligroso lo mejor era avisarle para que estuviese advertido además necesitaría que alguien le recogiera.

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo y Rei le pagó al conductor para luego de acomodar su chaqueta y guantes, puesto que la noche era bastante fría, avanzó en el terreno desolado lleno de árboles, sus pasos crujían bajo la hierba húmeda.

_Oh the sweet sugar saves me_  
_it's the room that confines me_  
_confines me_  
_sweet sugar_  
_Yesterday back and forth_  
_broken door no longer opens_  
_breaking down need it now_  
_mother's sugar always loves me_

Ante sus ojos dorados se encontraba la enorme mansión.


	2. Nunca me perdones, nunca me olvides

**DEDICATORIA: **Gracias como siempre a noda, por estar siempre allí apoyando mis ideas demenciales :D.  
Gracias a Renné por ser mi betareader y el apoyo..me encantan todos esos animos.  
gracias a todos los lectores de este y los demás fics :D ustedes son mi motivación para continuar, lamento la demora pero estudio diseño grafico y los semestres son un infierno. abrazos a toda esa gente hermosa que me lee, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Nunca me perdones, nunca me olvides.**

Una suave bruma se colaba dentro de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión con decoración modernista; rosas, árboles y figuras curvas poblaron alguna vez las paredes empapeladas, los vidrios pintados y los barandales de las escaleras en la estancia principal. Un lugar marchito se develaba lentamente ante sus ojos con la luz de su linterna, el olor a humedad le era nauseabundo pero logró contenerse para avanzar lentamente haciendo crujir el suelo bajo sus pies, la oscuridad le arrullaba por completo tanto que parecía que la linterna no tenía efecto alguno. Subió las escaleras conteniendo un poco su aliento y volvió la mirada al piso inferior temiendo que algo pudiese seguirle, frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos, no era que creyese en nada paranormal eso era seguro pero un lugar como este podía ser un buen escondrijo para bandidos, suspiró sin hacer ruido y se sintió aliviado de cargar un arma consigo además de saber artes marciales, ahora que lo pensaba todo esto le hacía sentirse como un policía y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Sacó su cámara fotográfica al comprobar que nada se encontraba en ese lugar y tomó unas pocas fotos al recinto para continuar avanzando por uno de los pasillos, colocó la linterna en el bolsillo de su chaqueta haciendo que no tuviese que cargarla para iluminar su camino y así poder sostener su cámara con más facilidad. Ajustó el obturador y se sorprendió al ver como sus dedos temblaban, debía ser el frio, pensó, puesto que su aliento apenas podía salir correctamente de su pecho, oprimido se dio la vuelta y miró el recinto.

No había nada allí…

La sensación en su pecho no remitió y sus labios se secaron, instintivamente paso sus ojos por todo el lugar y comenzó a guardar su cámara con cuidado, siempre le habían dicho que él era bastante perceptivo así que si sus sentidos decían que allí había algo probablemente era cierto mas su lógica no dejaba de golpearle la cabeza y recordarle que nada extraño podía habitar en esa casa, que el pertenecía a un club de tiro y era excelente manejando un arma (la cual tenía permiso para usar claro está), era cinta negra en artes marciales y definitivamente alguien quien no tendría problemas en enfrentar a un bandido.

Escuchó el crujir del suelo mas estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había movido, se giró en otra dirección y solo vio un cuervo en la ventana el cual voló casi inmediatamente, pasos de nuevo, sus manos viajaron presurosas hasta su arma, quitó el seguro y volvió a mirar a sus alrededores con el único sonido de los latidos de su corazón esta vez.

* * *

Lavanda, vainilla y un dejo leve de crisantemo era todo lo que sus sentidos percibían en ese momento, nadie que solía habitar esa área tenía aromas tan sublimes y por sobretodo nadie era tan estúpido de entrar a la mansión pero definitivamente entre más victimas hacía, más conseguía; un muerto en un área pública era como un aviso publicitario para conseguir alimento. Se acercó valiéndose de la oscuridad para observar con cuidado a su presa y no pudo evitar levemente abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, enteramente sorprendido, su aroma no le hacía justicia a lo efímero que resultaba su belleza, cabellos largos y negros como la madre noche con ojos dorados como oro líquido y piel ligeramente apiñonada. Estaba nervioso, como todos cuando él estaba cerca, su sola figura infundía terror y sus ojos al verle helaban la sangre en una pesadilla eterna. Dio un paso en la oscuridad, haciendo un ruido adrede para su invitado causando el efecto que buscaba; asustarlo, sentir el corazón bombeando tan precioso néctar en un ritmo enloquecedor en un estado que no era demasiado diferente en ellos al del éxtasis.

El click del cargador del arma del joven le pareció increíblemente divertido como si algo así fuese a dañarlo pero su leve sonrisa se borró al notar que estaban apuntando justo en dirección a él, le habían visto y recordó que se encontraba tan embriagado detallando el exquisito manjar que no había reparado en que quizás se había acercado demasiado. No solía ser así de descuidado pero aparentemente esa era una noche especial.

-"…levante las manos y acérquese a la pared lentamente…"- siseó el asiático aún con el arma firmemente entre sus delgados dedos, aún nervioso pero levemente aliviado, como había pensado no había nada paranormal en la mansión solo un hombre extraño vistiendo ropas negras y perdido en la oscuridad.

La figura dio un paso al frente y no pudo evitar apuntarle con más determinación –"se lo advierto…" – pero no pudo decir más porque, tras ser corridas las cortinas de las nubes que ocultaban la luna, la luz plateada propició iluminación perfecta a tan terrible escenario, unos ojos color sangre le miraban fijamente. La figura por demás era fantasmagóricamente pálida y poseía unas marcas en su rostro que le daban un aspecto terrible, si creyó que algo paranormal no existía ese hombre resultaba ser la prueba viviente a que estuvo equivocado todo el tiempo.

Su arma cayó al suelo y se quedo prendado, sin saber porqué, su mente por dentro gritaba con desesperación que debía moverse, que debía hacer algo, pero no podía ni quería separar sus ojos de los de él, ¿qué sucedía?.

La figura hizo una mueca que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa, había logrado hacer contacto con esos ojos dorados: influyendo así su control sobre él, por lo que se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente al joven en una distancia por sobretodo corta. Levantó su mano levemente para tocarle el rostro, sus dedos fríos y muertos sintieron la calidez y suavidad de tan fina y pura piel a lo que el joven simplemente pareció desesperarse puesto que sus pensamientos comenzaron a resonar como gritos en el oscuro pasillo. Probablemente se trataba además de una persona sincera y directa ya que su mente era sencilla de indagar. El de ojos rojos acortó un poco más la distancia –"no sirve de nada que quieras escapar…"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Rei abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese hombre podía leer sus pensamientos. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad que creía se había esfumado repentinamente logró balbucear –"¿quién….eres?"- no, se negaba a creer que él se trataba de algo que creía ficticio y por sobretodo, se negaba a creer que moriría en ese lugar solo por estar paralizado." Muévete….muévete…tengo que moverme" pensaba desesperado.

-"¿quién soy?, eso no necesitas saberlo…"-se acercó a su oído y susurro en un tono grave y sensual mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del pequeño hombro del asiático –"no podrás moverte, será inútil si intentas escapar"

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo del joven al sentir esas palabras en su oído seguido de un miedo terrible, es cierto, no podía moverse, era inútil y el moriría estúpidamente por andar trabajando en una revista que ni siquiera le gustaba. Tan paralizado se encontraba que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos; quería hacerlo, quería evitar ver esos ojos color sangre.

-"¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?"- preguntó con un deje de burla –"¿sabes que podría matarte en este instante como lo estás pensando?"- sus ojos se pasearon de su rostro al delgado cuerpo en frente suyo quien resopló asustado y eliminando el aire que ni siquiera tenía de sobra.

-"¿por qué no lo haces entonces?"- dijo intentando reponerse y mantener la compostura después de todo la impotencia era peor que la muerte.

-"¿de verdad eso deseas?"- preguntó aún con burla

No obtuvo respuesta, la verdad Rei no deseaba morir en lo absoluto solo quería ser capaz de al menos poder escapar, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo alguien podía paralizar a alguien con solo mirarlo? –"…deseo moverme…"- dijo vagamente, no tenía una respuesta clara, para empezar ni siquiera podía pensar adecuadamente.

-"no lo harás a menos que yo quiera…"- dijo el hombre simplemente rozando su mejilla con sus labios lo que inyectó aún más terror en las venas de Rei.

-"¿qué…quieres?"- balbuceó, temiendo la respuesta más que a nada en ese mundo.

-"¿qué quiero?, ¿qué no es obvio?"

-"si…si…si vas a matarme por qué no lo has hecho ya?"- preguntó insistente y temblando aún más –"yo no voy a cooperar en lo que sea que pase por tu mente…"- no le gustaba para nada el contacto que el hombre establecía sobre él

La figura simplemente sonrió prepotente. –"quiero divertirme un poco contigo…además cual es la prisa por morir la noche es joven y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

el cuerpo de Rei se tensó por un segundo para mirarle más lo relajo casi al instante derrotado, no podía moverse y tampoco podía escapar así que si ese "sujeto", cosa, demonio, vampiro o alienígena tenía intenciones de divertirse con él no había nada que lo impidiese, ¿o sí?, sabía que no era muy creyente pero rezaba por un milagro.

Escuchó campanas, no, repiques de batería y una melodía

Su celular estaba timbrando, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre las dos figuras y por supuesto al no poder moverse le era imposible contestar. Una tristeza terrible le invadió, esa noche no regresaría a casa…

El vampiro, notó su expresión alzando una ceja y alargando su mano hasta el bolsillo de la chaqueta –"parece que te buscan"- tomó el aparato en sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndole añicos –"lastima, parece que tendrán que esperar…"- aclaró con una sonrisa arrogante arrojando los restos al suelo.

Rei miró el teléfono móvil hecho pedazos y luego a su opresor, suponía que estaba aliviado en que moriría esa noche porque ese celular había sido su primer cheque, tembló un poco más, desesperándose –"¡basta ya! ¡Deja de estar jugando conmigo!"- dijo sobrepasando los límites de la cordura ese hombre estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para tan tortuoso asesinato. No sabía qué hacer. Su desesperación no hacia más que conseguir sonrisas en el rostro del otro.

Se acortó mucho más la distancia y los labios del de ojos rojos se acercaron casi en un roce, sintiendo ambas respiraciones confundirse –"esto apenas comienza"- dijo casi en un susurro manteniendo su mirada sobre las orbes doradas.

Dichas palabras hicieron a Rei preguntarse si eso significaba que le violaría o que "bebería su sangre" como según sabía que hacían los vampiros, su pecho se agitaba lentamente hasta hacer su respiración visible, le habría gustado no estar consiente en esos momentos. –"espero que sea rápido al menos…"

-"puedo hacer ambas cosas"- dijo en contestación a sus pensamientos –"¿Cuál es la prisa?, entre más lento sea, mejor"

-"…creo que cuando dices que será mejor hablas solo por ti mismo…"- siseó irritado. –"creo que esta no es la forma en la que planeaba mis últimos minutos de vida…"- la verdad Rei creía que llegaría a anciano con la persona que quería probablemente quejándose de los dolores típicos de la edad y una comida deliciosa en un cálido hogar. De nuevo se sintió desolado, maldita sea, no quería morir.

-"esto puede ser más placentero para ambos si lo ves de cierta forma"- siseó sobre su cuello, entreabriendo sus labios para dar una leve lamida, causando un delicioso escalofrío en el delgado cuerpo, tensándose en terror y cerrando sus puños y su corazón afligido; creía que moriría.

Así que de cuenta nueva le levantó el rostro y esta vez sus labios se acercaron a sus algo puntiagudos oídos, -"¿por qué das por hecho que vas a morir?, ¿acaso eso deseas?, sabes, yo puedo cumplirlo"- dijo si se le quiere algo juguetón.

El asiático alzo una ceja y le miró escéptico, retomando una postura que creía haber perdido ante la impotencia de la parálisis –"porque en los reportes de las últimas semanas ha habido reportes de muertos y desaparecidos sin una gota de sangre probablemente por tu culpa y si sigo en el asunto de perder sangre es lógico pensar que voy a morir…"- suspiró –" porque eso es lo que señalan los hechos…en esta mansión han muerto personas, tu eres el único "vivo" y eso te hace el más posible sospechoso responsable de sus muertes…ergo, soy una próxima víctima…"

-"te sorprendería la cantidad de "vivos" que hay por aquí"- dijo aún divertido y acariciando su rostro con sus dedos y aún susurrando en su oído –"no serás una simple victima eso tenlo por seguro"- mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rei se estremeció de nuevo por el contacto pero se contuvo de hacer algún gesto demasiado obvio –"…hay más de un tipo de victima?"- susurró, suspirando un poco todo este contacto comenzaba a marearle y su cuerpo era un maldito traicionero.

-"tal vez…"- contestó- "¿te gustaría ser una de ellas?"- preguntó acariciando su cuello sutilmente con sus dedos

-"….no acepto nada sin saber las condiciones…"- dijo simplemente, maldiciendo en sus adentros y esperando a que el otro se dignase a acabar con esto de una buena vez o que un milagro le salvase.

Aquella respuesta causo algo de risa en los adentros del vampiros, encontraba al humano demasiado interesante como para matarle, sería un desperdicio.

-"…supongo no es una buena oferta si ni siquiera la expones…" – insistió de nuevo Rei.

Antes de poder responderle eso escuchó un ruido; otro humano interrumpía en el lugar con un aroma no demasiado diferente al que había capturado pero que no le resultaba extraño. Frunció un poco el ceño y le miró sonriendo un poco –"quizás en otra ocasión"- caminó en dirección a las sombras y se desapareció de su vista

Para cuando recuperó la movilidad no había nadie allí.

-"¡Rei-aru!"

Escuchó que le llamaron así que se asomó por el balcón de las escaleras y apuntó con su linterna notando así a su amigo de infancia y que era policía: Wang Yao.

-"¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió con tu teléfono?" –sonrió el asiático de cabello por los hombros, vistiendo su uniforme y también viéndole con su linterna –"harás que Xian se preocupe demasiado…"

-"….Yao…"- susurró Rei cayendo de rodillas, dándose cuenta que después de lo sucedido había pasado un susto terrible

-"¡Rei-aru!"- dijo subiendo las escaleras a pasos agigantados y ayudándole a incorporarse –"estás bien…te dije que era mala idea meterte en un lugar como este pero nunca revisas tus mensajes-aru"

-"esta bien..solo…"- susurró y cerró sus ojos –"llévame a casa…"


	3. Promesa

No estaba muerta, tampoco de parranda XP...ojala fuese de parranda porque mi carrera me tiene harta harta harta!  
En enero comienzo clases, tesis (que miedo!) así que ni de chiste tendré tiempo de escribir..Diciembre es el mes de la productividad desmedida!.

como saben estoy dibujando un manga/comic. :) intento trabajar lo más rapido que puedo porque aún no tengo muchas páginas, me harían muy pero que muy feliz si las ven.

Recuerden también que estoy en "campaña por ver cual fic se termina primero". Siendo Flor dorada el mas pronto a eso, ¿cual quieren que sea el siguiente? Dejen Review y avisen no más. De momento intento subir todos los retacitos que tenía por allí tirados de los fics viejos. (así que no se extrañen si hay incoherencias jajaja)

**En fin yada yada.. beyblade no es mío.**

y gracias por todo noda. 

* * *

**~Promesa~ **

Tiró todo en su escritorio y continuó investigando revolviendo todos los papeles, bebiendo té negro, que eventualmente remplazo por café sin una pizca de azúcar. Sus ojos dorados no dejaban de repasar sus hechos, buscando una explicación para su parálisis, para su impotencia.

No era que creyese en lo paranormal ni que admitiese que hubiese tenido un encuentro de ese tipo o que si quiera le importaba el tema, pero nunca había sido de las personas que se quedaban quietas sin saber que sucedía y ese evento en la mansión le era indescifrable: Drogas que causan parálisis cerebral, hipnosis inducida por un dispositivo, alineación repentina de los planetas, algo debía hacerle entender cómo es que aquello fue si quiera posible.

La luz del crepúsculo se colaba entre las cortinas y un festival comenzaba a llevarse a cabo en la ciudad, un dragón oscilaba entre las callejuelas del barrio chino y las lámparas parecían pequeñas luciérnagas brillando en la penumbra, confundida con las luces de los faros. Se desesperó un poco, no podía celebrar en un momento así a pesar de que todos sus vecinos y amigos estuviesen disfrutando de pasteles de luna y los fuegos artificiales.

Le helaba la sangre pensar que cada noche era vulnerable a un psicópata de ese tipo y es que desde ese encuentro podía jurar que le observaban, justo desde el momento en que caía el sol hasta los rayos del sol matutino, lo cual era motivo de muchas noches de insomnio que ayudaban a alimentar su estrés.

Escuchó su celular y con ello la voz de un amigo suyo, Kane Yamashita, dueño de una librería con ciertas cosas paranormales diciéndole "he encontrado libros que te podrían servir…si quieres búscalos mañana"

-"¿podría buscarlos ya?"- preguntó Rei luego de darle un sorbo a veinteava taza de café del día.

-"Claro…si es que la ciudad no está demasiado congestionada con el festival…"

-"enseguida iré…" –dijo para luego buscar su chaqueta, entrenzar su cabello algo descuidado y salir de su casa a toda prisa, haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre que disfrutaba del festival. Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió avanzando a veces empujando a una que otra persona sin querer.

Volteó un par de veces entre la muchedumbre… de nuevo esa sensación de que le observaban y de hecho era peor qué antes, ¿quizás había sido mala idea salir de noche?, era ridículo, no detendría su vida por un evento como ese.

Se obligó a seguir caminando hasta los suburbios donde un farol rojizo iluminaba la entrada de la oscura librería, sorpresivamente todo se encontraba sumergido en un profundo silencio. Subió los escalones y buscó tocar la puerta mas esta se encontraba abierta; avanzó con cuidado.

Había libros esparcidos en el suelo y una lámpara rota en el suelo, lo que daba un aire aún más aterrador. Escuchó voces y pensó si quizás se trataba de un robo, avanzó con cuidado y divisó las siluetas de dos personas junto a…

El cadáver de Kane.

-"con eso no seguirá hablando de más…"- dijo el más alto de cabellos lila o más bien plateados por la luz que se colaba por la única ventana

-"…Kuznetsov…nos observan"- dijo la otra figura escudriñando con sus ojos azules el lugar, hasta dar con el librero de donde Rei se escondía, este al percatarse de ello intentó huir mas no supo en qué momento el más alto ya se encontraba frente de él.

-"Gatito…¿estás perdido?"- preguntó Kuznetsov tomándole por el cuello y aprisionándole contra el muro –"…podría llevarte a un lugar mejor que tu casa…"

Rei se quedó en silencio e intentó llevar sus manos contra el brazo de su opresor para zafarse, inútilmente. Sus labios se entreabrieron en busca de aire y su corazón, comenzó a bombear desesperadamente sangre: invadido por la adrenalina y el miedo. Las venas se marcaban con perfecto cuidado en el níveo cuello.

-"cómelo tú…yo estoy satisfecho…además, no como cualquier porquería…"- dijo el otro sentándose mirando la función y arrugando un poco su nariz –"que olor tan desagradable emite ese asiático"

-"no tan desagradable como tu presencia, Yuriy"- Se escuchó; sorprendiendo a todos los de la estancia, la voz del estoico personaje de ojos rojos desde las sombras de los libreros, al parecer, confirmando las sospechas del asiático había estado observándole o más bien acosándole estos últimos días.

-"¡Kai!"- Yuriy se levantó de su asiento casi asustado, o más bien demasiado sorprendido –"¿qué haces aquí, Ivan te envió?"

-"…maldita sea Hiwatari"- siseó Boris –"no me digas que tengo que compartir presa…yo lo vi primero…"- y con decir eso apretó un poco más el cuello, causando que el delgado cuerpo se estremeciera ante su fuerza. Hiwatari lo notó y con el ceño fruncido se acercó a él y sujetó la muñeca del de cabellos plateados con fuerza para que le soltara.

-"será mejor que quites tus sucias manos de él"- dijo amenazante –"el es mío".

Kuznetsov obedeció. El cuerpo de Rei cayó al suelo, tosiendo y llevando instintivamente una mano a su cuello intentando recuperarse para huir de allí.

Boris se zafó del agarre de Hiwatari –"yo no veo ningún letrero en él Hiwatari…solo porque eres el favorito de Braginsky no significa que puedes tener a quien quieras!"

-"Sucede que yo lo vi primero"- observo a Rei de reojo como intentaba componerse-" ya lo saben, no vuelvan a acercarse a él"-

-"y si lo viste primero Hiwatari… ¿por qué no te has alimentado aún?"- preguntó insistente Boris a lo que Yuriy se acercó y tomó por el hombro.

-"Boris…ya déjalo…"- dijo Yuriy cruzándose de brazos –"…es…asunto de Hiwatari si tiene malos gustos…de todas maneras Braginsky se enojará si anda jugando así con sus presas"- los ojos azules de este le incursionaron en silencio y luego avanzó por la estancia –"ya vámonos…"

Hiwatari simplemente les miraba en silencio, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Boris Kuznetsov mientras seguía al pelirrojo y ambos retirarse de la lúgubre librería.

Rei para ese entonces estaba sentado buscando incorporarse: era más que obvio que quería salir de allí a como de lugar pero las fuerzas en su cuerpo le abandonaron entre el miedo y la falta de aire, Kai se acercó a él y levantó por el brazo quizás algo brusco para mirarle a los ojos, este tembló ante su agarre y ante la idea de ser inmovilizado de nuevo pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió.

-"será mejor que te largues"- le soltó y se dio media vuelta para poder marcharse -"muchos de ellos andan rondando"-

-"… ¿por qué lo mataron?"- preguntó Rei finalmente luego de pasar saliva por su garganta

-"diversión… "- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Rei frunció el ceño y le tomó por el hombro, histérico.

-"… ¡¿por qué me defendiste entonces?"

-"eres mi presa"- Se giró para verle –"además planeo divertirme un poco más contigo"

-"...que tiene de divertido para ti que me largue?"- dijo mirándole -"...has estado siguiéndome, ¿no es así?"

-"¿y si es así? "- inquirió alzando una ceja

-"...deja ya de hacerlo..."-

-"no"- Le continuó observando, deleitado con sus gestos, realmente ese humano tenía algo en él que le hacía diferente, entre nostálgico y hermoso pero aguerrido y sensual. No pudo evitar sonreír-"hazte la idea de una vez que eso no sucederá, puedes esconderte, marcharte, pero no dejaré de hacerlo"

-"..."- Rei se quedo observándole, se cruzo de brazos -"... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de seguirme?"

-"entregarte a mí"- dijo seriamente mirándole a los ojos y tomando su mentón.

Rei frunció el ceño y le miró en silencio…

Al día siguiente tuvo que dar una declaración en la estación de policía.

-"terminarás haciéndolo…sé que no podrás resistirte"

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza mientras ordenaba los papeles junto con su amigo de infancia y policía, Wang Yao, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido: más preocupado que otra cosa con una taza de té entre sus largos dedos humeando levemente hasta sus mejillas. Soltó un largo suspiro.  
-"Rei Aru…"- comenzó a decir su nombre apartando un poco los papeles con una mano –"irrumpir una propiedad privada es un delito-aru, investigar en la mansión no nos asegura que tendremos al asesino…"

-"dijiste que estaba abandonada…" –inquirió el asiático tomando los papeles de vuelta mirándole a los ojos

-"…pero tienen los papeles al día…así que a alguien pertenece-aru"- los tomó de vuelta esta vez prácticamente halándolos –"Xian dijo que andas histérico-aru…"

-"…Lee dijo que andas paranoico…"- los tomó de vuelta de un movimiento

-"…¡no arrugues propiedad de la ciudad-aru!"- los tomó también de un movimiento en realidad, arrugándolos más

-"¡entonces dámelos!"- se inclinó hacia él y los quito de vuelta pero Yao continuó halándolos sin soltar uno de los extremos.

-"¡si los rompes tendré que hacer un reporte-aru!"- chilló el mayor

-"¡se te iría mejor si supieses escribir español Yao!"- sonrió divertido Rei a lo que Yao frunció más el ceño y haló con más fuerza

-"¡qué-aru! ¡a ver a quién le pides pasteles de luna para el próximo festival-aru!"

-"¿se puede saber qué hacen?"- pregunta Lee, el compañero de patrulla de Yao: cabello negro en una coleta rebelde y nariz respingada, que les miraba sin comprender que sucedía, poco pudo analizar la situación pues de la fuerza que los dos aplicaban, las hojas se desprendieron y Yao fue a dar su espalda contra el pecho de este

-"¡aja! ¡las tengo-aru!"- sonrió triunfante Yao solo para notar que estaban rotas –"¡noo-aru!" –Yao incorporó la mirada solo para notar que ya Rei iba saliendo –"¡Rei-aru!"- salió tras él –"¡ven aquí!"

El asiático de ojos dorados huyó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que su maestro de artes marciales y amigo de infancia lo alcanzara; o le esperaría la golpiza de su vida, de todas maneras tenía la mitad de los planos de la mansión Brangisky, algo podía hacer con eso. En su corredera a la salida logró robar dos donuts a Mao; otra compañera de trabajo de ellos y hermana de Lee y es que con todo ese ajetreo había olvidado desayunar.

Finalmente aligeró su paso y aspiró el aire de la ciudad, más relajado, encontrarse con esa persona le hacía olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas, quizás por eso salía con su hermano Xian porque se parecían un poco… porqué no salía con Yao no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero siempre fue demasiado reservado y algo soñador: esperaba encontrarse con alguien de su infancia y solo a esa persona querría.

Ignorando el asunto, apreciaba mucho su ayuda y ahora armado de un poco más de valor fue a su departamento: cogió un nuevo teléfono móvil nuevo e infinitamente más barato que el anterior, algunas otras cosas para comer, arma, grabadora y cámara fotográfica. Con una determinación que no sabía explicar volvió a tomar un taxi en dirección a esa terrorífica mansión.

De día la mansión más que aterradora, era triste y solitaria, un lugar que anhelaba atrapar toda la luz posible entre sus agujeros y ventanales pero que aún así se veía gris, sus pasillos que alguna vez estuvieron tapizados parecían canturrear la llegada del chino entre el viento y la madera podrida mas ello no le importó porque tenía una estúpida seguridad de que al ser de día estaba a salvo.

Porque, ¿los vampiros no salen de día, no es así? No es que creyese en eso pero verdaderamente ya lo consideraba como primera explicación a sus asuntos. Revisó la mitad de los planos y si recordaba acertadamente la puerta trasera daba a un enorme jardín que conectaba con algún otro sitio y como buen reportero tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

La puerta rechinó haciendo eco entre las derruidas paredes y ante sus ojos se mostró el campo más grande y lleno de girasoles que hubiese visto jamás en su vida, era como estar nadando en un océano dorado. Removió alguna de las plantas e intentó divisar más allá del horizonte amarillo pero nada conseguía ver, para ser un asiático más alto que el promedio, su estatura parecía quedar corta ante esas flores.

Refunfuñó y maldijo para sus adentros mientras avanzaba, miró el cielo y suspiró aliviado de que aún era temprano, buscó en su mochila un pastelillo relleno de anko y le dio un mordisco mientras miraba el plano roto: empezaría a avanzar a la parte derruida de este, más allá de la mitad de los terrenos Braginsky.

Con su bolso en un costado intento guardar sus cosas: dio un paso sin reparar que la tierra que acababa de pisar había temblequeado, dio otro y escuchó entonces un ruido de una trampilla activándose y tirándole en el medio de un foso de tierra, había sido víctima de las más simplistas y estúpidas trampas.

No solo había caído en un foso si no que por intentar aferrarse a algo durante la caída su pie se había doblado casi por completo y el golpe fue tal que, por supuesto cayó inconsciente. Podría considerársele suerte que su cráneo no estuviese roto o, mala suerte de que había ido solo a una mansión con vampiros, caído en una trampa, fracturado el tobillo y ahora estaba fuera de sus facultades.  
Sin mencionar que la noche comenzaba a caer y la pila de su celular encendido se agotaba.

De acuerdo, Kon tiene mucha mala suerte.


End file.
